


Faceless

by FallenRain



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Eventual Byler, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Loss, M/M, Major characters will die, Multi, Personal Turmoil, Sadness, Season 3 AU, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenRain/pseuds/FallenRain
Summary: The group is still recovering from the trauma from the trials of the last two years, and while they think they are finally safe from the Upside Down, more trials and tribulations will soon come to pass that will test their strength, their will, and show them that they are never really safe. While the enemy unknown regathers it's strength after Jane closed the door, the group is preparing to endure another challenge that is new to all of them, High School. Unbeknownst to them, there is a newcomer to Hawkins, and he brings his deeply troubled past that has brought him to Hawkins for one reason, Will Byers.





	Faceless

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea in my mind for a while now, and while I do wanna see what July 4th brings out for all of us, I think I can bridge the gap until we see what we are working with!!

Coming Soon!


End file.
